Content can be accessed via a device that can access a communication channel, protocol, or medium transmitting the content. However, content transmitted via a particular channel, protocol, or medium cannot be accessed by a device without the capability to access that particular channel, protocol, or medium. For example, a device without the capability to access an internet protocol (IP) channel cannot access the content offered via, the IP channel. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.